


After the Last Train

by LdyBastet



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M, Rushed Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Shooting comment videos is just part of work, a bit of promotion, but sometimes the timing is a little bit off... or maybe it's just what Tomo planned from the beginning?





	After the Last Train

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _in public_ square on my 2019 Season of Kink card. Ever since the first time I watched the Saishuu Densha comment video, I've wondered just why Takashi was clinging to that horrid green cushion and why he and Tomo were so distracted by each other. In the end, I couldn't resist writing this little thing about it. ;) Beta and encouragement by the marvellous Miss misumaru! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I'm not in any way associated with Dadaroma or their label, and I don't know what they're doing in their offstage lives. I just let my dirty mind play with their stage personas. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from writing fictional stories.

Takashi moaned softly as Tomo kissed him - slow, sensual teasing that sent shockwaves of arousal through his body. One of Tomo's hands was exploring Takashi's body, and his fingers brushed over the bare skin of Takashi's thigh on their way up towards his crotch.

"Tomo..."

"Mm, you're hard already?" Tomo mumbled against Takashi's lips, as if he was somehow surprised and it wasn't at all what he'd planned all along, like he'd had no idea that was going to happen. Takashi knew he was faking it. Tomo was always teasing him, always flirting, especially when they didn't have time to go all the way...

As if on cue, someone tried to open the door Takashi was pushed up against.

"Tomo? Takashi?" It was Yusuke, probably sent to try to find them.

They both held still, Tomo's hand slowly rubbing over Takashi's cock, only the shorts he was wearing separating them. Maybe Yusuke would go away?

"Guys, come on!" 

No such luck, apparently. "Yeah," Tomo grunted.

"Get out here, it's time for the comment video!" When they opened the door, Yusuke blushed when he realized what he'd interrupted. "God, can't you wait until you're home?" He led the way to the area they'd set up for filming. 

Takashi smoothed out his hair, checking the ponytail in a mirror on the way. His makeup was still good, despite the kissing, so that was fine. However, when he sat down on the couch, he realized that there was nothing to hide the bulge in his shorts. _Dammit, Tomo!_ he thought, but he couldn't be angry when he saw the grin on Tomo's face as he sat down next to him.

"Problems?"

Yoshiatsu strolled over too, grabbing the chair for himself, which left Yusuke to squeeze down onto the couch as well, pressed up close against Tomo. "This is not going to be family friendly..." He pointed at Takashi.

Yoshiatsu laughed. "Oh, someone is excited about the new song?" He took the cushion someone'd put on the seat of the chair out from under him and threw it to Takashi. "Cover up, or you'll scare the fans!"

Takashi caught the cushion and hugged it close, crossing his legs away from the staff member who stepped into the room, video camera in hand. Of course, Takashi had ended up closest to the camera, and he felt a little exposed like this, keenly aware of the fact that his outfit left very little to the imagination.

Takashi was happy that Yoshiatsu did most of the talking this time, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to remember all the things they'd agreed to touch on in the comment video. He was more than a little distracted. At first by his own arousal - his shorts were a bit tight and his hard dick didn't make that any more comfortable - and then he got more and more aware of the weight of Tomo's arm around his shoulders, his closeness, his warmth... Takashi was itching to put his hand on Tomo's leather-clad thigh, but instead, he grabbed the offensively green cushion in his lap tighter. It was torture to sit there, in public, being filmed, his cock still hard from Tomo's teasing and his skin still tingling from his touches. The sensation of Tomo's lips was lingering on his own, and he knew this moment was being recorded and all their fans would be watching it, and here he was, unable to think about anything but getting into Tomo's pants. It was weird, and a little embarrassing, but mostly it was kind of hot.

The one who seemed to be the most uncomfortable and embarrassed though, was Yusuke, as he'd seen the immediate aftermath of their little indecency. Tomo, of course, didn't seem to care at all that he was the main reason for Takashi's predicament. In fact, Takashi had the growing suspicion that he quite enjoyed it. The way he kept poking at Takashi's foot with his own bare one at least made it clear that he was all sorts of distracted as well, despite trying to play it cool. It made Takashi feel a bit better about his own weakness.

When they were finally done recording, Yusuke and Yoshiatsu were kind enough to engage the staff member in conversation and distract him by asking him if the video was fine and how long it ended up being. As they left the room, Tomo grabbed a corner of the cushion that Takashi was still holding on to and tugged at it. 

"Have you settled down yet?" he asked with a wide smile.

"No."

"Not even a little?" Tomo wrestled the cushion out of Takashi's grip, apparently wanting to take a peek at his crotch as if it was some kind of curiosity, and he looked quite pleased with himself.

"We're changing so we can go home," Yoshiatsu called over to them, and Tomo and Takashi looked at each other.

Takashi was pretty sure they were thinking the same thing. "That takes too long." 

Tomo nodded. "Yeah, no time for that."

"My place? It's closest."

"All right."

They quickly headed to the dressing room, stuffed their clothes and things into their bags, and went in search of a ride home. They could shower and change later.

**

"Did it excite you?" Tomo asked as he pushed Takashi up against the wall. Takashi had barely had time to close and lock the door behind them before Tomo had grabbed him again, clearly intent on continuing where they'd left off in the rest room earlier.

"Hm?" Takashi mumbled, distracted by the nibbling on his neck and the thigh that was pressed against his crotch.

"Being hard with people around, while being filmed?"

"No one saw it," Takashi replied, trying to get Tomo's jacket off. "It won't show on the video." During the trip home, he'd had time to calm down, but now his arousal was growing again with Tomo's helpful assistance.

"Yeah, but while it happened... You were excited, right?" 

Takashi stopped what he was doing and smiled sweetly, almost innocently, at Tomo. "Well, since you can't even wait until we're out of the genkan, I think it turned you on more than me." He cupped the bulge in Tomo's leather trousers to prove his point. "You like doing naughty things in public..."

"I like doing naughty things to you."

"Mm, like what?" Takashi opened Tomo's leather trousers and stuck his hand inside. He had a pretty good idea of Tomo's preferences, but he couldn't resist teasing. Tomo's cock was hot and hard, the skin silky-smooth in his hand.

With a low growl, Tomo grabbed Takashi, turning him around to face the wall. "Like this." He pushed flowy lace and fabric aside to press his cock against Takashi's shorts-clad arse, hands on Takashi's hips.

Takashi pushed back, rubbing up against him with a small moan. "But I can't feel you..."

"Want to feel this? Want to feel my cock?" Tomo whispered in Takashi's ear, and Takashi couldn't help but shiver.

"Yes," he whispered, wiggling his arse against Tomo. It was what he'd been wanting before they'd been so rudely interrupted earlier, and it was still what he wanted. A thought struck him - lube. They needed lube! Takashi sighed as Tomo kissed his neck and kept rubbing up against him. The bed was too far away, even though his apartment was tiny... Tomo's hand moved up over Takashi's bare stomach, in under his jacket to tease one of his nipples. Takashji groaned.

Then he remembered that he'd been to that newly opened sex shop the other week... and he usually emptied his pockets on top of the shoe cupboard in the genkan when he got home. "Wait," he said and leaned over to check. With a triumphant smile he grabbed one of the sachets of lube samples he'd picked up and handed it to Tomo. "Here."

"Someone's eager..."

"Shut up," Takashi said, wishing he'd hurry up. It was Tomo's fault anyway, so he'd better take care of it now.

While Tomo tore the sachet open, Takashi pulled his shorts and underwear down, eager to finally get something more than teasing. He enjoyed being teased and getting aroused, but he also wanted to get some reward at the end of it, and now he'd been horny for so long that he was aching. Tomo's lube-slick fingers probed between Takashi's butt cheeks, rubbing over his entrance, and when Takashi pushed back against them, they slid inside, stretching him open.

"Mm, you feel so good," Tomo purred into Takashi's ear. His fingers moved slowly in and out of Takashi while he kissed his neck. "Can't wait to get inside you..."

"Now who's eager?" Takashi whispered, turning his head to catch Tomo's lips in a kiss. He lifted one arm over his head to thread his fingers through Tomo's hair.

"Shut up." Tomo chuckled and kissed him back. "You're too sexy to not be fucked."

"Do it then." 

Tomo withdrew his fingers, and it wasn't long before Takashi felt the blunt head of his cock slowly moving deeper and deeper into him. A small moan escaped him, despite his best efforts to keep silent. The walls in the genkan were thin and anyone passing the door could hear them if he was too loud, like a neighbour coming home from work... It wasn't much more private here than it would have been back in the toilet stall if Yusuke hadn't interrupted them. Strangely enough, the thought didn't curb Takashi's arousal, quite the opposite. Maybe Tomo had had the same thought, because he kept his moans quiet and muffled against Takashi's neck too.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Tomo whispered then slowly pulled out before thrusting back into Takashi's arse. "So hot and tight..."

Takashi reached behind him to grab Tomo's hip, pulling him towards him, fingers sliding over the leather, bracing against the wall with the other hand. Small, breathy moans left his mouth with every thrust into him, and after a while he rested his face against his forearm to muffle the sounds as the pleasure got more intense and his moans louder.

Tomo's body strained against Takashi's, thrusting, pounding, and his breaths came in short puffs against Takashi's neck. There were no more words, no more dirty talking, just intense focus on the sensations, on the pleasure. Takashi felt the tension inside him coil tighter and tighter with every slide of Tomo's cock into his arse, making him forget everything else but his body and Tomo's.

He wanted this to last, but at the same time, he desperately needed to come, and he reached between his legs to stroke his cock. Takashi's balls nestled up close to his body, preparing for the inevitable, and only moments later, Takashi came, shuddering and moaning, and only Tomo's strong arms held him up as his legs threatened to give out on him. 

"Oh yeah," Tomo whispered hoarsely, not slowing down, fucking him through his orgasm. It didn't take long until Tomo grunted and his thrusts became erratic as he emptied himself inside Takashi. "Fuck..."

They sank to the floor, disentangling, and they lay down side by side on their backs, feet still in the entranceway as was proper since they were still wearing their shoes. Takashi took a deep breath to try to calm his racing heart. "I think we need to wash these clothes..." He turned his head to look at Tomo and winked. "Unless you want everyone to see the stains from lube and come?"

Tomo grinned. "Nah, I don't want people to know, just to guess."

"Always hiding behind fanservice, huh?"

Tomo rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. "But what amazing fanservice it was!" He kissed Takashi softly. "And they'll never know..."


End file.
